User blog:KnightReturns422/Rapid Response Reserve
'Missions of the R.R.R. ' : "We've been on plenty of missions, though it wasn't pretty, I'll tell you that. We would be the first to stamp out any Imp resistance and clear the way for the main assault. Took the credit too, though, never mind us." : --Sergeant Landon Mantz, Easy Company Throughout the time of the Old Republic, the R.R.R. were frequently sent on missions to help secure multiple footholds for main assault forces. These dossiers outline the objectives and strategies employed by the R.R.R. troops, giving the reader an impression of the scale of their operations. Balmorra Data Pad Record #45229 Sent to: Sergeant Lymana Mannes, Fress Squad and Sergeant Godfrey Varel, Torrent Squad, ::: 54th Platoon, Harrow Company From: Colonel Davon Canstrem Subject: Invasion of Balmorra INTENTION Mission Objective 1. a) In preperation for the main Republic invasion of Balmorra, you and your squads are to secure a small foothold in Bugtown so it can act as a forward command post to help co-ordinate large scale troop movements and operations. INTELLIGENCE Enemy Forces 2. a) Due to a high presence of Colicoids, the bulk of the Imperial 10th Shock Battalion has pulled out. However, new intelligence has surfaced that a small token force (totalling to 50 men) has stayed behind in an effort to contain the Colicoid threat. b) State of alertness of Imperial forces: Very high, due to frequent Colocoid attacks. However, their strength may have been weakened as a result of the continued fighting. Regardless, proceed with caution. c) Defenses: Barricades protecting the outer perimeter of the base. Two automated turrets and a several machine blaster emplacements. There will likely be patrols scouting the outermost area in search of Colicoid threats. Eliminate them so that they cannot alert the base. d) The Colicoids themselves have no affiliation and are to be considered dangerous. Clear out any that may threaten the invasion. e) There are also reports that there are several Colicoid nests surrounding Bugtown. Destroy them so as to minimise any future threats. Friendly Forces 3. a) A small number of the Balmorran Resistance fighters has been keeping tabs on Imperial patrols. They have requisitioned a medical station at the base of the hill, leading towards the Imperial HQ. b) Much of the resistance troops are injured due to skirmishes with Colicoids, and are currently in no condition to render additional assistance. Terrain and Weather 4. a) Barren, save for a few grassy areas, entire area surrounded by rocky hills and small lakes. However, Bugtown’s limited space make tanks, gunship landings and large troop movements unsuitable. b) Bugtown has several abandoned buildings, one being a forward base. It is most likely the HQ of remaining Imperial forces. c) Weather mainly temperate, with sunny weather, ideal conditions for carrying out conventional operations. STRATEGY Outline 5. a) Your troops will be inserted via two ZL-220 Gunships. Approach Bugtown via co-ordinates at X: -2341, Y: 3225. b) Engage enemy forces (both Imperial and Colicoids) and make your way to the Imperial HQ. c) Establish a frontline defense. d) The Imperials will most likely not send any reinforcements as the bulk of their armies are required to guard and protect major cities and factories critical to the war effort. However, expect Colicoid assaults once you’ve established a perimeter around the captured base. If possible, spare a team to help protect the medical center housing the wounded resistance troops. e) Hold and stabalize the line at Bugtown until a unit of Republic troops arrive (apporximiately 48 hours) to relieve you. Datapad Record #45324 Sent to: Sergeant Lima Degan, 4th Squad, Harrow Company From: Commander Madine, Overall Commander of Republic Armed Forces on Balmorra Subject: Sabotage INTENTION Mission Brief 1. a) In order to mount any serious assaults against the Imperial Occupation force, we must cripple their production facilities. b) To that end, I have selected the R.R.R. to carry out various sabotage raids to negate the enemy's defenses and so in effect, creating a pre-emptive strike. c) Teams of the R.R.R. will discreetly move into lightly guarded factories to sabotage any industrial war production. d) Your team in particular will be targeting the Okara Droid Factory, which is located in the Marakaran Plains. INTELLIGENCE Enemy Forces 2. a) Imperial Forces primarily consist of soldiers and war droids. Use extreme caution as the strength of the enemy could well be at 50 strong. b) It is advisable to divert some of the garrison troops away be sending a false transmission from one of the nearby enemy outposts, requesting additional support. Civilian Forces 3. a) We have reports that there are several Balmorran scientists kept hostage by the Imperial garrison to perform advanced research, forced to do so against their own will. b) As this is a factory, expect many workers under heavy guard by Imperial forces. c) When engaging the enemy, ensure that civilians are out of your target range. Rescue any civilians and scientists, and evacuate them to co-ordinates X:-3440, Y: 230, where a shuttle is standing by to transport them to a safer location. STRATEGY Outline 4. a) Send out a false transmission from the nearby outpost to the garrison at the factory in order to draw out a sufficient number of men and droids. b) Infiltrate the Okara Droid Factory. c) Engage Imperial Forces, while also freeing any scientists or factory workers that you may come across. d) Descend into the lower levels of the factory by elevator. e) Cripple the production lines by uploading a virus that will shut down the factory's production capabilities, as well as planting several charges on crates filled with completed droids ready for shipment. f) Retrieve any important intel that the enemy may possess. g) Exfiltrate the factory. Rendezvous with the rest of your unit at co-ordinates X: -6123, Y: -902 and await further orders. (To be Expanded)